1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge and, more particularly, to a hinge for connecting two objects to each other so that the hinge can keep the objects at any angle relative to each other.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, a notebook computer includes a host and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) installed on the host by a plurality of hinges. The hinges enable pivotal movement of the LCD on the host. In order to avoid the LCD bumping the host when the notebook computer is closed, such a hinge includes a block and a sector-shaped positioning plate for abutting the block. When the LCD is large and heavy, the hinges cannot halt the LCD effectively before bumping the host. The LCD might be damaged.
Disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M265898 is a hinge for use in a notebook computer. This conventional hinge provides a two-step process for opening the LCD. It includes a first connector 10, a second connector 20, a first positioning element 30, a second positioning element 40 and a third positioning element 50. The first connector 10 is secured to the host and includes a hole 13 and a groove 14 in communication with the hole 13. The second connector 20 is secured to the LCD and includes a pivot 23. The first positioning element 30 includes a sleeve 31, a slide 34 and a stop 33. The sleeve 31 defines a hole 32. The second positioning element 40 includes a sleeve 41 and two arched tabs 42. The sleeve 41 defines a space 43. The third positioning element 50 includes a sleeve 51, a slide 54 and a stop 53. The sleeve 51 defines a hole 52. The pivot 23 is positioned in the holes 32 and 52 and the space 43. The sleeves 51, 41 and 31 are positioned in the hole 13 while the slides 54 and 34 are positioned in the groove 14. The positioning elements 30 and 50 are identical to each other in shape but opposite to each other in position. As the notebook computer is closed, one of the arched tabs 42 contacts the stop 33 before the LCD bumps the host. In the first step of opening the notebook computer, the second positioning element 40 rotates as well as the second connector 20. The first step ends when the other arched tab 42 contacts the stop 53. This avoids lifting the host. In the second step of opening the notebook computer, the pivot 23 rotates in the sleeve 41 that remains still.
Therefore, the present invention is intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.